


Warm By the Fire

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana & Nye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana &amp; Nye.

Autumn turned to winter in Crickhollow. Pippin, bundled in his warmest overcoat, sidled in the front door, closing it quickly and unwinding the scarf from around his neck.

Merry took the firewood from him, hanging his coat up as Pippin stamped his feet. "It's frozen out there," Pippin shivered, rubbing his arms. Merry, warm from the kitchen, enveloped him in a hug, Pippin sighing and melting against him.

Merry kissed his nose. "Come on, Pip, I've got a fire going."

Steaming cups of tea in front of them, Merry sat in the armchair they loved, the one that was big enough for both of them to sit in. Parlty for warmth, but mostly for comfort, they wrapped their arms around each other, and Pippin gingerly traced the scar above Merry's eye.

"I wonder where Frodo is."

"He's with Gandalf, Pip. He'll be alright."

Pippin sighed, nuzzling Merry's neck. "I love you, Merry," he murmured.

Merry kissed him, and oh how slow it was, that kiss, one hand stroking down Pippin's back, resting on his thigh. Merry smiled, kissing him deeper, finding him there on his tongue.

When Merry's fingers connected through cloth with oh where it felt best, Pippin gasped.


End file.
